Photon (anime)
| first = November 21, 1997 | last = February 18, 1999 | runtime = | episodes = 6 | episode_list = }} ''Photon: The Idiot Adventures '' is a six-episode anime OVA series created by Masaki Kajishima. The main character, Photon, possesses superhuman strength but is extremely simple-minded. He engages in heroic adventures of different varieties. He accidentally gets married to a rebel space pilot named Keyne, and becomes involved in fighting an evil wannabe galactic emperor and his "bumbling henchmen". The ending song, "Pinch!", is performed by Yui Horie. A manga based on the anime was written by Hiroshi Kanno. Main characters * ( ): The protagonist, he is extremely strong and fights using a quarterstaff made of black crystal. Has the word "baka" (idiot) scribbled across his forehead by Aun in black ink as he was trying to lead her back home. His strength is tremendous coming to a point where he was able to crack a crystal barrier with his bare hands. He's also able to withstand even the strongest blasts of Aho energy, even when it is focused directly on him. It was later revealed that he was the source of the un-Aho, which is the reason why Aun's stasis field has no effect on him. Since he was angry at Aun for writing the word idiot in permanent ink, he inscribed the same word on Keyne's forehead, inadvertently marrying her in the process. Though he is simple-minded, he is very trustworthy and loyal to those he promises to protect. * ( ): Photon's spoiled, high-strung, flighty childhood friend, she has the ability to create stasis fields. Humorously, she isn't immune to her own stasis fields and can paradoxically trap herself (and everything around her) in a perpetual stasis field. Photon is the only one who is immune to her stasis field and also is the only one who can get her and keep her out of such messes. In order to cancel out her stasis fields, he has to knock her on the head with his staff. Aun has a tendency of falling in love with every handsome man she encounters, which always ends up in disappointment for her when they turn her down. She also behaves in a tsundere-like manner towards Photon hinted she may have feelings for him. * ( ): The rebel space pilot who came to Sandy Planet. Photon inadvertently married her when he wrote the word "baka" in katakana on her forehead in black marker. However, she readily accepts the marriage out of fear of being alone and eventually admits her love for Photon. It is eventually revealed that she and Princess Lashara were switched soon after birth by the Emperor, meaning that she is the real princess. Near the end of the series, the spirit of her late mother, whom she bears a strong resemblance to, manifests for one last goodbye. * ( ): Known as the "Flower of the Galaxy" due to her beauty, she's the daughter of the Galactic Emperor. She's madly smitten with Papacha, but what she didn't know is Papacha was really going to use her marriage to increase his harem. Although after learning the truth she is extremely heart-broken and depressed after merging with Pochi #1 (after her Pochi #1's journey with Photon) she falls in love with Photon. * (or Papacha) ( ): The bumbling antagonist. Also quite perverted when it comes to women. He has an obsession with Keyne and will stop at nothing to have her, but is always foiled by Photon's intervening. He's also quite egotistical and has grand delusions of conquest. * ( ):Pochi #1 acts as a leader figure to the others and is the most prominent of the Pochis, having more appearance and influence on the story such as her close relationship with Lashara. After failing to help Papacha defeat Photon she is thrown away by him and rescued by Photon in which she joins his party and soon falls in love with him. * ( ): Papacha's cute doll-like henchmen. Excluding Pochi #1 (who acts as a leader figure to the others), there are 28 of them, who refer to each other by their number. Though Papacha believes they're all male, in truth, all the Pochis are really female. They temporarily attached to Papacha by their master Princess Lashara as a gift. * ( ): The mysterious servant woman to Lashara, donning a strange-looking hat (with feminine lips) and skintight purple attire. Usually moves by hovering on a golden platform and arrives with the princess to Sandy Planet to search out the "Singularity Point". However, she seems to know more about Lashara than she really lets on... Episodes #1997-11-21 Aun is an IDIOT! Aun no BAKA! 「アウンのバカ」 #1997-12-22 The New Bride Keyne Niizuma no Keyne 「新妻のキーネ」 #1998-01-21 Lashara Leaves Home Tabidachi no Lashara 「旅立ちのラシャラ」 #1998-03-27 Pochi's Feelings Pochi no Kimochi 「ポチの気持ち」 #1998-07-24 Papacha Turns the Key Kagi wo Akeru Papacha 「鍵を開けるパパチャ」 #1999-02-18 Photon on the Green Planet Midori no Hoshi no Photon 「緑の星のフォトン」 External links *Photon—King Records Site * Category:1997 anime OVAs Category:1997 manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime International Company Category:Central Park Media Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Discotek Media Category:Screenplays by Yōsuke Kuroda Category:Anime film and television articles using incorrect naming style